Ti Amo
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku. Namun dengan bahasa apa aku mengungkapkannya? Dengan cara apa? For IHAfest Oktober. AU, mungkin OOC


**TI AMO**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya **

'Aku mencintaimu.'

'Aku sayang padamu.'

'Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku selama ini.'

"Vee!" Aku menghela nafas.

Sudah tiga tahun, itu yang kupikirkan dalam hati. Ya, hari ini tepat tiga tahun aku memulai persahabatan dengan Ludwig.

Namaku Feliciano Vargas, seorang keturunan Italia. Aku sekarang bersekolah di Jerman dan tinggal di asrama. Um… Italia dan Jerman, terdengar cukup jauh, ya?

Apa boleh buat. Tadinya aku juga tak ingin bersekolah di Jerman. Dulu aku mempunyai seorang teman akrab di Italia. Dia tetanggaku yang berasal dari Amerika. Sejak aku pergi, aku jadi jauh dengannya. Aku jadi kehilangannya.

Vee~

Tapi aku harus pergi. Karena aku tak bisa bersekolah di sekolah biasa.

Hh…

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Aku melihat mobil berlalu lalang di tengah jalan. Aku melihat toko-toko yang dipenuhi orang. Aku juga melihat wajah-wajah yang ceria di sekitarku. Di antara mereka juga terdapat orang-orang yang murung, marah. Ada banyak dari mereka yang mengobrol satu sama lain.

Lalu… ah! Di dekatku ternyata ada sebuah restoran yang memasang sebuah televisi besar di dekat pintu masuknya. Kelihatannya ada cara musik. Beberapa pejalan kaki ada yang berhenti dan menontonnya dengan senang.

Vee~ Dunia ini tampak begitu menyenangkan. Ramai dan pastinya dipenuhi suara-suara yang menyenangkan.

Ya, seharusnya begitu. Tapi tidak denganku.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa mendengar suara musik.

Aku tak akan bisa mendengar suara mobil yang lewat di tengah jalan.

Aku tak akan bisa mendengar bagaimana ayah, ibu, bahkan bagaimana diriku sendiri berbicara.

Aku terlahir dengan tidak sempurna. Duniaku adalah dunia tanpa suara.

Vee~ Tapi aku tak terlalu peduli. Bukankah artinya aku bisa hidup tenang tanpa pernah mengeluh tentang suara berisik yang tak ingin kudengar? Kakakku pernah mengeluh karena tetanggaku sering bernyanyi keras-keras di malam hari hingga suaranya terdengar sampai ke rumah. Tapi aku tak perlu mendengarkannya. Menyenangkan bukan?

Ng… Tapi aku bohong. Aku tak menyukainya. Kekuranganku ini sangat menyebalkan. Duniaku terasa sepi. Aku juga tak bisa hidup seperti orang normal. Aku juga tak bisa bersekolah di sekolah biasa.

Vee, aku disekolahkan di sekolah khusus di Jerman. Bukan berarti di Italia tidak ada sekolah seperti itu. Tapi sekolah di sini adalah sekolah milik teman kakekku. Katanya kehidupanku akan lebih terjamin di sini. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus menurut. Dan akhirnya aku bersekolah dan tinggal di sini.

'Sekarang kaoe maoe ke mana?'

'Akoe maoe belandja. Ikoet?'

Eh? Mungkin itu yang dikatakan oleh orang yang barusan lewat di sebelahku, ya? Aku mencoba membaca gerak bibir mereka. Hm, seandainya aku bisa mendengar suara mereka. Aku penasaran bagaimana mereka mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Uh, ya! Aku tidak bisa mendengar sejak lahir. Aku tak pernah mendengar bagaimana orang berbicara. Jadi aku juga tak bisa bicara. Bukan berarti aku tak bisa bersuara sama sekali. Tapi aku malah ditertawakan sewaktu mencoba bicara. Katanya suaraku aneh.

Vee! Aku tak ingin lagi bicara!

Sebenarnya aku iri dengan mereka yang bisa mendengar dan bicara. Tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Vee~

Ah, ngomong-ngomong untuk apa aku memikirkan itu ya? Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat, sebelum hari ini berakhir begitu saja. Aku harus cepat menemukan cara untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayangku pada Ludwig.

Ludwig adalah temanku di sekolah. Berbeda denganku yang sama sekali tak bisa mendengar dan bicara, Ludwig masih bisa mendengar suara. Di sekolah ia juga belajar bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang normal. Ludwig adalah salah satu murid yang paling pintar di sekolah. Kami berteman sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, dan kami menjadi dekat. Ng… walaupun aku lebih sering merepotkan Ludwig sih!

Di sekolah aku sering minta tolong pada Ludwig. Dan Ludwig adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ia sering membantuku mengikatkan tali sepatuku. Ia juga kadang membuatkan sarapan kalau aku tak bisa memasak karena bangun kesiangan. Ia hampir selalu mampir ke asrama untuk membangunkanku. Ia membantuku menyelamatkan diri saat aku dikejar-kejar anjing yang ekornya sering kuinjak saat melewati gerbang sekolah.

Ludwig sangat baik.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, ternyata aku ini adalah orang yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan, ya? QAQ

Veee! Tapi…tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk selalu merepotkan Ludwig. Tapi memang aku adalah orang yang ceroboh. Jadi….jadi beginilah diriku! Aku memang menyebalkan!

Hm, karena itulah hari ini aku bertekad ingin mengungkapkannya! Aku ingin berkata aku sayang Ludwig. Aku ingin berterima kasih karena selama tiga tahun ini Ludwig mau menjadi temanku. Dan aku ingin terus bersamanya selamanya!

Tapi…bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya?

Aku pun terdiam. Pandanganku kulayangkan pada sekitarku. Dan kemudian pandanganku terhenti pada dua orang yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, tengah berdiri tak jauh dariku. Yang seorang berambut pirang dan memiliki alis tebal. Yang seorang lagi sepertinya orang Asia berambut hitam. Wajah keduanya tampak merah, malu-malu.

'_I love you'_

Aku membaca gerak bibir dari orang yang beralis tebal. Orang di depannya tampak sedikit terkejut dan malu. Tapi akhirnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

Vee, aku tak tahu apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi melihat wajah senang dari orang yang beralis tebal, sepertinya ia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Hh, betapa mudahnya menjadi seorang yang 'normal'. Betapa mudahnya saat rasa suka hanya tinggal diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sedangkan aku?

Aku mengangkat tangan perlahan. Kugerakkan tanganku. Dan aku 'mengatakan' sesuatu dengan gerakan itu.

'Aku sayang padamu'

Dan aku terdiam.

Vee, apa cukup dengan ini saja? Apa Ludwig akan mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan?

Sebagai orang yang memiliki ketidakmampuan mendengar dan berbicara, hanya bahasa inilah yang bisa kugunakan untuk berkomunikasi. Bukan dengan suara. Bukan dengan membaca gerak bibir saja. Tapi dengan bahasa tubuh.

Bahasaku berbeda dengan orang biasa.

Orang normal akan menggerakkan bibir dan mengeluarkan suara 'a-koe' ketika hendak berkata-kata. Eh, begitu ya? Aku tak yakin. Sepertinya sih memang begitu. Tapi aku harus menggerakkan tanganku untuk mengatakan kata 'aku'. Begitu juga dengan kata-kata lain. Vee, aku tak bisa mengucapkannya dengan suara. Aku menggunakan bahasa tubuhku untuk mengatakannya.

Dan inilah masalahku sekarang.

Ludwig bisa mendengar, walau hanya sedikit. Ia belajar bagaimana berkomunikasi dengan orang normal. Ia bisa dan sangat pintar melakukannya. Ia…malah kadang tak mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh.

Jadi…

Kugerakkan tanganku sekali lagi. 'Aku sayang kamu'

Dan aku kembali berhenti.

Kalau mendadak aku 'berkata' seperti ini, apa Ludwig tak akan bingung, ya? Lalu bisakah aku melakukannya dengan tenang? Jangan-jangan aku malah panik dan ia malah tak mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan. Atau jangan-jangan nanti Ludwig malah membalikkan badan dan malah berkata bahwa ia membenciku karena aku selalu menyusahkannya?

Tidaaaaaakkk! Jangan sampai itu terjadi!

Vee!

Semalam, temanku di asrama yang bernama Francis memberiku saran. Katanya aku tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa pada Ludwig untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Cukup peluk Ludwig dan mengajaknya masuk ke kamar berdua.

Tapi… sepertinya aku tak akan melakukan itu ._.

Veeee

Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengatakannya dengan bahasa orang normal ya? Ludwig bisa mendengar sedikit. Dan ia lebih tertarik berbicara dengan bahasa orang normal. Pasti ia akan lebih mengerti jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan kata-kata biasa, dengan suaraku.

Tapi…vee! Aku tidak mau! Jangan-jangan yang keluar dari bibirku nanti malah suara aneh! Ludwig akan menertawakanku! Atau mungkin saja dia akan membenciku!

Uuh, aku jadi tambah bingung. Bagaimana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Ludwig? Bagaimana aku akan mengatakan aku sayang padanya? Bagaimana aku mengatakan bahwa aku senang bisa bersamanya? Bagaimana aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin terus bersamanya sekarang dan untuk selamanya?

Vee~

Aku berjalan perlahan. Kulewati toko yang dipenuhi orang tadi. Kulewati kerumunan orang banyak. Dan kemudian kulewati orang beralis tebal yang tengah bersama orang berambut hitam tadi.

Kalau cuma diam di sini, mungkin aku tak akan menemukan jawaban apapun, ya?

Bagaimana kalau aku pergi ke tempat lain?

Vee~ Aku tak terlalu suka membaca buku sih. Tapi mungkin di toko buku ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaanku itu. Kalau belum ketemu, aku akan mencoba menemui Francis sekali lagi. Mungkin ia punya jawaban lain untuk pertanyaanku.

Aku kembali tersenyum lebar. Beberapa hal mulai terbayang di benakku. Bagaimana kalau aku membuat pasta untuk Ludwig? Lalu kami makan malam berdua dan aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Uuh, tapi itu masalahnya. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya?

Bahasa tubuh atau bahasa biasa? Dan ketakutan akan penolakan masih membayangi pikiranku. Huweeee!

Ah, sudahlah! Toko buku sekarang sudah ada di depanku. Aku tinggal menyeberang saja, lalu aku akan mencari jawabannya di sana.

Kulangkahkan kaki dengan penuh semangat. Aku menyeberang jalan. Dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap.

…

Vee?

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit. Apa yang telah terjadi?

Ng…pandanganku kabur. Tapi aku bisa melihat orang-orang berkerumun di sekitarku. Ada apa ya?

Aku mencoba melihat ke sekitarku. Namun badanku tak bisa kugerakkan. Sakit! Aku tak tahu kenapa badanku bisa sesakit ini. Hanya saja sekilas aku bisa melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sebelahku.

Ng, jadi aku baru saja tertabrak mobil?

Aah, menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa tertabrak? Hh… mungkin karena aku tak melihat ke kiri kanan sewaktu menyeberang tadi. Lebih lagi aku tak bisa mendengar. Kekurangan ini benar-benar menyebalkan, bukan? Seandainya saja aku orang normal.

Tiba-tiba saja keanehan terjadi. Sesuatu telah terjadi pada telingaku. Rasanya sesuatu yang menutup telingaku selama ini terbuka begitu saja. Tiba-tiba aku mulai merasakan sesuatu menggelitik telingaku. Dan…sepertinya aku mulai bisa mendengarkan sesuatu.

'Wussssss'

"Ada apa ini?"

"Aaaahh! Orang itu kenapa?"

Hei…

Aku mulai mendengar orang-orang yang sedang berbicara. Aku juga mendengar suara dari sesuatu yang lewat. Apa itu suara mobil ya? Aku mendengar… Ah, aku tak tahu lagi! Begitu banyak suara. Apa ini yang dirasakan orang normal? Betapa berisik dan ramainya dunia ini!

"Feliciano!"

Kemudian aku mendengar namaku. Ya, seseorang sedang memanggil namaku. Aku hanya mampu menoleh sedikit ke arah suara itu. Dan aku melihat sosok orang yang paling kusayang, Ludwig.

Vee? Kenapa Ludwig ada di sini?

Aku ingin bertanya padanya. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tanganku untuk bertanya. Tapi tanganku sakit sekali.. Aku tak bisa bertanya kepadanya. Namun kemudian aku ingat kalau hari ini Ludwig memang ingin berjalan-jalan. Katanya ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Feli…"

Vee~ Ludwig terlihat sedih.

Ah iya, harusnya hari ini kami bersenang-senang. Bukankah hari ini tepat tiga tahun kami berteman? Dan hari ini harusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, kan?

Vee~

Tapi sekarang badanku sakit sekali.

Hh, sepertinya aku harus melupakan semua rencanaku untuk hari ini. Maaf ya, Ludwig… Aku tak bisa membuat pasta untukmu hari ini. Dan maaf, aku tak menemukan cara lain untuk mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi bahasa apapun yang kugunakan, aku hanya bisa percaya. Ludwig pasti bisa mengerti dengan apapun yang akan kukatakan, iya kan?

Jadi…

Dengan sisa tenagaku, kuangkat dan kugerakkan tanganku.

Aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal. Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk semua kebaikan Ludwig. Aku juga ingin minta maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang pernah kubuat. Ingin kuungkapkan dengan seribu kata-kata, atau mungkin lebih. Tapi hanya ini yang mampu kukatakan.

'Terima kasih.' Kugerakkan tanganku perlahan.

'Maaf.' Hanya ini yang mampu kukatakan dengan tubuhku yang gerakannya terbatas ini.

Terakhir, kugerakkan bibirku perlahan. Aku tahu, Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa mendengar di saat terakhirku adalah agar aku bisa mengatakan hal ini tanpa ragu-ragu kan?

'_Ti Amo_," ucapku pelan.

Setelah itu aku merasakan tetesan-tetesan air mata jatuh di pipiku. Ng… apa ini air mata Ludwig?

"_Ti Amo._" Kudengar Ludwig berbisik padaku.

Aku tersenyum senang dan memejamkan mata perlahan.

Ternyata aku memang tak perlu mengatakan sejuta kata. Aku tak perlu belajar seribu bahasa. Karena Ludwig selalu bisa mengerti diriku apa adanya.

Terima kasih Ludwig. Selamat tinggal

**END**


End file.
